zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zack Floyd
''"O-oh, sweet mother of mer''cy... Sorry, you s-scared me a bit, haha. I-im, uh Zachary Floyd, but everyone calls me Zack, or... Uh... Jitters. Im, uh... One of the advisers for Mayor Bellweather! Im,not very... Important but... I feel like it! A-anything you need, o-officer?" - Introducing himself to Judy and Nick. Zachary 'Jitters ' Floyd is one of the 'advisers' and a minor antagonist in Zootopia. He is a small white wolf that, for reference, is a few inches taller than Nick. He wears a black polo shirt and jeans. His shirt has a name tag that says "Jitters" on it. He is generally seen as skittish, jittery, anxious, nervous, somewhat naive, and has a good heart. He would be voiced by me. With traits like these, its hard to believe he is an antagonist- and that's mainly to blame because of Bellweather. He was able to be persuaded(not by force) to help her, in a way where he didn't know he was really hurting anyone. That being said, towards the end he realizes just what the plan was and begs for forgiveness and swears he was tricked. While Judy and Nick seem to want to let him go, they simply can't as he's taken away before they could justify. However, after about a week in prison, he was released due to not having a motive for doing the things he and Bellweather did. Biography His childhood was fairly okay with a few things sticking out in his life. He wasn't always so anxious - he is very jumpy and nervous because he was neglected by his parents and when he tried to talk to them he was punished severely(never explicitly stated how) and he was built to be crumbled under pressure. He ran away to Zootopia and restarted his life there. After getting out of prison, he has a newer level of confidence, but is still same ol' Jitters. He has a friendship with Nick and Judy, but they never 'hang out' very often. Personality As stated before, Zack is very nervous most of the time and is rarely calm and collected - and under extreme pressure, without being guided, will crumble down. He is somewhat naive but not to a point where he'll believe anything. He does crack jokes and likes to laugh. He cares for people he gets close to(although it is fairly hard since he is a bit of an introvert) but when you do get close to him, he does care about you. He is generally a very nice guy and just wants to make people happy. Quotes "So... U-uh, what now?" "T-thats... That is... I-interesting..." "W-wait, M-mayor Bellweather! Y-you said this wasn't h-hurting anyone!" - Figuring out Bellweather's scheme at the end. "W-wait! P-please, I-i-i-i- would never harm anyone! I was t-tricked, I... I swear! I won't survive in prison, look at me! Y-ya gotta believe me! Wait, wait!!!" - Getting taken away. "Im, Zachary Floyd! B-but, everyone calls me Jitters... N-nice to meet you!" "Scamming's a f-funny business..." "Isn't t-that... Illegal?" "O-oh! Officer Judy Hopps! F-first rabbit in the force! I-its a pleasure, really! U-u-uh, im Jitters!" "P-people stereotype everyone. From the killer bears... T-to the food loving hippos... To the sly foxes... T-the thing is... Everyone i-is who they are. I-im sure some bears are killer! I am s-sure some hippos love eating! Im sure some foxes are sly! B-but... To assume everyone is - thats... N-not right. N-now, I may j-just be some... Small, frail, n-nervous little wolf... B-but... I know not everyone is the same! I... I... I think Zootopia is... G-going down a hole, b-but as long as we l-live in harmony, in peaceful tranquility... W-we'll be alright." - His speech after Bellweather's downfall. "Mother of mercy..." when scared, surprised, or sees something full of awe Category:Wolf Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Antagonist Category:RTH's Stuff Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:Villains